


Washing All Your Worries Away

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, caring morgan, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Derek comes home to find Spencer extremely tense. He draws them a bath to help him relax, coaxes him into it, and takes care of him.





	Washing All Your Worries Away

Derek’s POV:  
I came home and noticed that Spencer was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to read book. I leaned against the doorframe and took in his appearance. His hair was disheveled, clothes were scruffy, and he was fisting his hair with his white knuckled hands. 

I silently went into the bathroom and drew us warm, comforting, bubble bath, put on some classical music in the background, lit some lavender candles, dimmed the lights, and left to get my boyfriend. 

“Spencer,” I whispered as I crouched down in front of him, “Spencer. Look at me.”

He didn’t break his gaze from his book or acknowledge me at all. 

I closed the book and gently took his hands from his hair and held them in mine, “Baby, I know you’re tense so I drew us a bath to help you relax,” I soothed, “Come on, let’s go.”

I led him to the bathroom where I started to kiss him softly as I began to unbutton his cardigan. 

“Derek,” he whispered, “I can do that.”

“Shhh,” I interrupted, “Let me take care of you. I want to do this.”

He nodded and let me undress him and myself. I eased him into the bath with me before I began to wash his hair. I filled the cup and had him tilt his head back as I got his hair wet before lathering it up with soap. 

I massaged his hair and peppered his neck with kisses and I smiled when I heard him sigh with content. 

“You like that sweetheart,” I asked. 

“Mhmm,” he whispered. 

After I rinsed his hair out I began kneading his back, trying to some of the tension out of his body so he could relax. 

I worked down his back and smiled to myself when he finally began to relax in my arms. 

“Derek,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm,” I said. 

“Don’t you have paperwork to do,” he asked. 

“Shhh,” I soothed, “Don’t worry about it darling.”

“Strauss will-“ he started. 

“I will be fine,” I interrupted, “Your only job right now is to relax. Let me worry about that.”

He gave in and closed his eyes once again, letting me get back to work. 

I spent another 10 minutes working out the tension before getting out to get dressed. 

“Let me get dressed first,” I said, “Then I will get you.”

I came back in and saw Spencer with his arms folded on the side of the tub with his head on top.

I kneeled down and ran my fingers through his damp hair as I whispered, “Let’s get you out of here and into bed sleepy head.”

He brought his head up to make eye contact with me before saying, “I’m not sleepy.”

“Yeah,” I soothed, “Says the person who can’t keep their head up or eyes open.”

I helped him into his pajamas once I dried him off. I somehow coaxed him into letting me brush his hair as he brushed his teeth before we went to bed. 

I brought the covers up to our shoulders before wrapping my arms around his waist. He put his face in the crook of my neck and took deep breath. 

“Go to sleep honey,” I whispered as I rubbed his back, “You need it.”

“Thank you Derek,” he muttered, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” I chuckled, “Now get some sleep.”

I waited until his breathing slowed before getting some sleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
